User blog:J Fan/Clarifying P5 rumors - October 2012
"Now...Bring me that horizon." - Captain Jack Sparrow After looking at numerous warrings over what is accurate or inaccurate regarding P5 news, I decided to make this blog clarifying what is 100% true or likely false. That way, I can show all official sources we have, and I won't have to repeat myself. Now, I hate to bring people down, but just to try and end this war over something that really shouldn't be warring about at the moment...mostly because it involves the world of journalism... To open discussion, I like to present the undeniable fact that Pirates 5 is nowhere near being ready to film at the moment. Of all official sources(by "official" I mean words straight from cast and crew via Video interviews, Facebook/Twitter, official websites, etc)...the only word we have regarding P5 is that it is in development. Everything else is only basically "Terry working on P5"...that's it. The only story that is official was that P5 was undergoing re-writes(which I did make sure was true, as per certain sources). Everything else, including titles, release dates, etc, especially the rumor that Pirates 6 is being made, is for now 100% untrue. And yes, even the "filming in November" news was a rumor, especially with it being clarified afterwards by Disney themselves! As per bolded text in this article: :UPDATE: Walt Disney Pictures tells us that yes, it's true that the project is in development, but the story at Caribbean Business is not accurate. And if you want more official words, check out words written by P5 writer Terry Rossio himself on his official website Wordplay. Particularly these posts saying that nothing is set... *Post 1 - as of June 2012, stating that nothing is set and that there is no Pirates 6 as of right now. *Post 2 - as of August 2012(almost a month and a half ago), again stating nothing is set *Post 3 - as of last month, clarifying the "filming in November" rumor as false. ---- So there you go. All current and reliable sources clarifying that P5 is only in development, and is in a state where nothing is set. No title or release date has been announced, no start production date. While Terry Rossio is in good contact with fans, he can't say anything as, since he's not in charge, he can't say anything definitive. And quite possibly Jerry Bruckheimer and (maybe) Johnny Depp can't say anything because they're busy with Lone Ranger. And Disney most likely won't say anything - 'nuff said. In short...For now, all that needs to be known is that Pirates 5 is in development. Nothing more, nothing less. Also consider into your calculations that we're at a situation where only time will tell, and that much information may change drastically...to a point where, God forbid, the film may see a cancellation. Now, this isn't some ruse to make folks go back and forth arguing over what is true or false. This is only to simply provide facts in something that is difficult to see at the moment...especially with journalists going overboard with a rumor or two. Don't blame anyone for not believing, as some only want to hear it from the horse's mouth(me being one of them). If you want to keep updated with P5, I did make a page which I try to update with reliable info. Category:Blog posts